Why Can't I Songfic
by astrozombie50
Summary: Sharpay loves Troy, but is using Zeke to get him jealous. But will Troy take notice? Hmm maybe you should read and find out... Oh and there is some Ryan slash in this no not with Troy i hate doing summaries... so what about those raiders? hahaha see im no


Why Can't I

(Song by, Liz Phair)

Sharpay couldn't stand to look at Troy and Gabriella together. "Why not me?" She would ask herself.

"Come on Troy!" Gabriella called out while giggling.

"Wait up Gabs!" Troy replied.

Watching them together only made her heart ache even more. She wanted Troy, she even possibly loved Troy.

"I can't take it anymore…" Sharpay said as tears started to form.

The bell rang. School was over and it was time to go home. Ryan came out around the corner holding his boyfriend's hand.

"I love you babe!" Ryan yelled to Jake.

"I love you too!" Jake said pressing his lips against Ryan's.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." Ryan said breaking away from the kiss.

Jake winked at Ryan and walked to his car. Ryan started to walk towards Sharpay. Sharpay wiped her tears hoping Ryan wouldn't notice, but she had failed to realize that he was her twin brother, they had that whole twin intuition thing.

"Sharpay, you need to break up with him. Your not happy and I hate seeing you like this." Ryan said.

"I know" Sharpay began to cry, "It's just… I don't know anymore Ryan. I don't know what to do."

Ryan came in closer to his sister and gave her a hug.

"If it's ment to be Shar, then the pieces will fall into place."

Sharpay gave Ryan a weak smile and they walked to his car.

_**get a load of me get a load of you walking down the street and i hardly know you it's just like we were meant to be holding hands with you when we're out at night got a girlfriend you say it isn't right and i've got someone waiting too**_

Troy had thrown a couple's pool party and invited Sharpay and Ryan. The twins had decided to go separately. And Sharpay had decided to meet Zeke there. Upon arriving at Troy's house Sharpay headed for the backyard ignoring Zeke and walking into Troy and Gabriella kissing in the pool.

"Oh… I'm sorry.." Sharpay said and started to blush.

"Haha its okay Shar. Zeke's by the big oak tree." Gabriella said.

Troy just smiled at Sharpay, and her heart began to break even more. She headed for the oak tree about to cry once again. Walking towards the tree, she could hear Ryan and Jake playing in the pool, pushing each other and roughhousing. Her heart ached for Troy even more.

"All I want is for him to feel the way I do for him." She thought to herself not even noticing Zeke.

"Hey babe." Zeke said leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey.." Sharpay said walking away from Zeke.

Looking at Zeke broke her heart even more. She had never loved Zeke, she only had used him to try and make Troy jealous, but it hadn't worked.

"Zeke, I have to go."

"Babe! You just got here. You can't go!" Zeke said while getting irritated. "What's up with you lately? You've been acting all weird. Are you on your period again?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay said irritably, "You have no right to use that against me, and no I'm not on my period. What the hell is your problem? Can't I just be alone for once. Maybe, just maybe I don't want kiss, or maybe I just don't want to be around you 24/7!"

"You are a no good fucking bitch!" Zeke yelled.

Sharpay slapped Zeke as hard as she could. The blow to his cheek knocking him in the grass. Zeke got up and then charged at Sharpay.

As soon is the yelling between the two started yelling, Troy and Ryan stopped what they were doing and ran towards the argument. Troy and Ryan saw Zeke charging for Sharpay. As if on instinct the two young men went in separate directions, Troy running to tackle Zeke down and Ryan running towards Sharpay grabbing her and pulling her to safety. As Troy tackled Zeke to the ground Zeke yelled at Sharpay,

"It is fucking over, you no good fucking bitch!"

"Get the hell out of here now." Troy said to Zeke.

Zeke got up and walked off of Troy's property snarling at the group of friends. Troy walked towards the crying Sharpay and asked,  
"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Sharpay said.

Jake walked towards to where the commotion was and Ryan said,

"Jake, I have to go…"

Jake knew that it was something personal, so he nodded his head and didn't ask why. Ryan put his arm around Sharpay and walked her to her car. And the two drove home.

_**what it is its just the beginning we're already wet and were gonna go swimming why can't i breathe whenever i think about you why can't i speak whenever i talk about you it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it so tell me why can't i breathe whenever i think about you whenever i think about you whenever i think about you whenever i think about you**_

Later on that night, Sharpay was sitting on her bed crying because of the earlier events. Ryan walked in and sat beside her.

"It's okay Shar. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I can't stop thinking about him Ryan." Sharpay said.

"I know… I know. Get some sleep Shar. Everything will be better in the morning." He said kissing his sister on the forehead.

Ryan walked out of the room closing the door lightly. And Sharpay turned out the lights, crying herself to sleep once again.

_**isn't this the best part of breaking up finding someone else you can't get enough of someone who wants to be with you too it's an itch we know we are gonna scratch gonna take a while for this egg to hatch but wouldn't it be beautiful here we go we're at the beginning we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning**_

Three weeks had past since the pool party and prom was just around the corner. Sharpay had no date and it was senior year.

"I guess going stag won't be all that bad." She thought to herself as she looked at the catalog filled with prom dresses.

Sharpay turned the pages and she found a simple plain white dress. It was gorgeous. She only hoped that her prom would end like a fairy tale, her prince charming would lift her off of her feet and give her a happy ending.

"Not going to happen…" Sharpay said to herself.

Sharpay had forgotten about Troy, for the moment and just thought about what to wear for prom. She put down her magazine and saw Gabriella walk by, but she wasn't with Troy. And she was holding hands with Chad. Sharpay watched in confusion as the two giggled and walked by.

"I thought she was going out with Troy?" Sharpay said to herself out loud.

"I broke up with her after the pool party."

Sharpay looked up and saw Troy standing next to her. Sharpay was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but something came out,

"Why?"

She felt stupid, this wasn't any of her business.

"No.. I'm sorry, It's not my business…" She continued.

"It's okay, I don't mind telling you." Troy said and continued, "Gabriella is a nice girl, but she wasn't the one for me… I know this is going to sound horrible Sharpay, but believe me I didn't mean to do it…"

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"I used Gabriella… To try and get your attention. I know its horrible to use a person like that, but every time I saw you and Zeke together, my heart broke. Sharpay, you're the one I want to be with…" Troy said.

Sharpay couldn't believe her ears. "Did Troy just say that? No, it must be a dream. This isn't possible. Is it?" She thought to herself. After staring at him in awe, Sharpay finally spoke,

"Oh Troy…"

She got up and gave him a hug. Troy whispered in her ear,

"Sharpay, I think…. No, I am in love with you…"

Troy saw that Sharpay's big brown eyes started to water up and watched a tear fall down. Using his thumb to wipe her tears, Troy said looking straight in her eyes,

"Sharpay Evans, will you go to Prom with me?"

Sharpay tried to hold herself back from crying anymore, but she couldn't do it. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Yes Troy!" She said.

She hugged him and Troy's face lit up. He started to lean his head in towards hers and their lips touched. The kiss was slow, yet sweet. Sharpay had never been happier in her life.

_**why can't i breathe whenever i think about you why can't i speak whenever i talk about you it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it so tell me why can't i breathe whenever i think about you high enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going high enough for you to pull me under something's growing out of this that we can't control baby im dying why can't i breathe whenever i think about you why can't i speak whenever i talk about you why can't i breathe whenever i think about you why can't i speak whenever i talk about you it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it so tell me**_

Sharpay was walking into the dress store picking out the dress she had spotted in the catalog and trying it on. It fit perfectly, but she wanted to know how it looked.

"Ryan come in here." She called and her brother headed towards the fitting rooms.

Sharpay walked out looking more elegant than ever and asked Ryan what he thought.

"Shar. It's perfect!"

Sharpay smiled and knew that her brother wasn't lying to her. She put the dress on the hanger and took it to the front counter. After paying for it the siblings headed home.

Prom was in two days. And of course those two days would go by faster than light itself.

_**why can't i breathe whenever i think about you**_

The day before prom (Friday), Sharpay walked around the school with a smile on her face the whole time. And when Troy would come behind her covering her eyes asking "Guess who?" she got ten times happier. The two held hands everywhere they went.

"So whose going to be in our group?" Troy asked.

"I say it should be me, you, Ryan, and Jake. Sharpay responded.

"Sounds great to me, as long as your by my side."

Sharpay blushed and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too"

Prom Night.

The theme was "_A Night on the Red Carpet_."

Troy was linked arms with Sharpay and the two walked down the red carpet. Walking behind them were Ryan and Jake. Before entering the huge glass doors, Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay hoping the world could feel the passion the two had shared. Ryan was happy that his sister had finally found someone. He was also happy he had someone else to help watch over. The two finally walked inside, while leaving Jake and Ryan outside. Jake kissed Ryan on the cheek, making Ryan blush.

"I love you babe…" Jake said.

"I love you too." Ryan replied.

Troy and Sharpay were in the middle of the dance floor when the song, "Never had a Dream Come True" came on. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and put his other hand around her waist. The two were gliding on the dance floor, as if they were on ice. The spot light hit them as they continued, not noticing, not caring. Troy leaned in closer to Sharpay pressing his lips against hers as the two kissed and danced the night away…

_**whenever i think about you whenever i think about you whenever i think about you whenever i think about you**_

**The End.**

Yeah I know its super cheesy and its not Ryan/Troy… surprised? Me too. Haha yeah I love that song by liz phair, it reminds me of my first crush sigh.. I totally recommend listening to it by the way!…

Ps.

Writing this was just another one of my ways of procrastinating on studying for finals and writing more for **"You Were Always There Beside Me"** hahaha hope you liked it!


End file.
